Racergirls
by MissImagineThat
Summary: “One totally free summer, racing cars, meeting hot boys, and getting practically everything a girl could want, - in California?” Sharpay, Gabriella, OOC Taylor Centric - Created by Masha and Published by MissImagineThat ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**OKay, sorry guys, but this story was actually written by my best friend of 7 years, Masha. I had nothing to do with it. So... be nice to her!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right! Can anyone tell me why Disney is being so mean?**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMChapter One

"Now, let's go over the list one more time," Sharpay Evans said over new Chocolate cell phone. "Cute outfits, including Channel bag?"

"Check," came the answer. It was Sharpay's best friend, Gabriella Montez.

"Suh-weet pajamas?"

"Check."

"Delicious lip gloss, note that it MUST be NYC."

"Yes ma'am… I mean check!"

"One totally free summer, racing cars, meeting hot boys, and getting practically everything a girl could want, - in California?"

"Check, check, check, and check!"

"Alright, bye! I'll see you and Taylor later!" Sharpay said.

"Okay, later!" Gabriella said, but Sharpay had already hung up.

Sharpay smiled, as the head of her very own racing business, Racergirls, she had gotten almost everything. She pulled her heavy bags down the stairs to where Mac, her driver was waiting. He immediately took her bags.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Almost," she said, re-applying a new coat of her Cherry Jubilee lip gloss. Her parents were on a cruise in Hawaii, on one of her father's business trips. She didn't care; she got her equal share, everyone was happy.

"Ready," she said, and Mac began driving toward Gabriella's house. Sharpay checked her makeup in the compact mirror she got on her birthday. Right as they pulled up, Gabriella ran across the lawn with Taylor at her heels, toward the limo.

"Hey, thanks for letting us come!" Taylor McKessie, her other good friend, said smiling. Gabriella agreed by nodding vigorously. Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah, just don't get too happy. It's a competition, remember?" Both the other girls' goofy grins melted into frowns. "Calm down guys. Yeah, we can relax, after all. We'll be in California! Where dreams about men with huge abs, muscles, and the hottest lifeguards await us!" All three girls burst out laughing. Sharpay pulled her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, does that mean I can instantly wear a padded bra?" Taylor added. Sharpay and Gabriella exchanged looks of horror.

"Whoa! TMI! Not to mention not to go that far!" Gabriella exclaimed. She applied some Berry Blast lip balm to her lips. "Hey Mac, can you slide this in?" Gabriella handed their driver the latest JoJo CD.

"What's up with the music?" the other two girls asked.

"Well, I thought since we were going to be in LA, we might as well try to act like it," Gabriella replied. Once at the airport, Mac handed the girls their bags.

"Goodbye, see you in two weeks. Go on," Mac urged them. All three of them approached the airfare ticket counter.

"Three tickets to California," Sharpay said to the lady.

"Excuse me ma'am, how old are you?" the lady named Sue asked skeptically.

"Nineteen going on twenty," Sharpay lied. In reality, they all were only around 16 to 17. The lady eyed them suspiciously. She went to a man, whispered something to his ear, and slowly walked back.

"Cash or credit?" she asked them.

"Credit," Carrie answered pulling out her visa platinum. Although her parents gave her orders to use it only emergencies. After a few minutes, the lady gave them their tickets. As the walked away, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Close call," Gabriella said. Both the other girls agreed along with her.

"Seriously, as if my boobs aren't already big enough…" Taylor said. Gabriella raised an eyebrow as Sharpay laughed until they reached their terminal. It was crowded to the point where people were sitting on the marble floor. Gabriella pulled out her IPod out of her Channel purse. Sharpay grabbed one earpiece, putting it into her ear. They listened to Shakira's song, "Hips Don't Lie". After a little while with Sharpay, she handed it to Taylor so she could have a turn. The song ended, and Gabriella put it back into her purse.

"Have you seen her music video?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah she really pulled it off," Sharpay agreed. They looked at Gabriella expectantly waiting for her opinion as well. She just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it was okay," she said. Their plane pulled in, and peopled pushed out, many talking on cell phones. The flight attendant called out rows to board. Sharpay had bought first class for the three of them so they boarded first. People watched as the three young teenagers boarded with the adults.

"The seats are huge!" Gabriella shrieked when she saw them.

"I call window," said Sharpay. There were three seats for each of them so one of them didn't have to sit next to a stranger during the flight. She placed her bag in the overhead bin, and sat down. After she buckled in, she stared out the foggy morning window. Out on the runway, planes were taking off and landing. She checked her watch; it read twenty-five past eleven. She looked over at the other two who had surprisingly fallen asleep quickly.

The plane started moving, and she was on her way to the vacation- and competition, of a lifetime. As the plane gained speed, she thought of everything she could do with her two friends. As it took off, she thought of what the outcome would be, and as the plane soared into the sky, the rocking motion lulled her asleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I guess Taylor kind of freaked you out huh? She freaked me out too when I read her. I was like, what the heck to my friend, Masha. (She had written this story with me revising it.) She just shrugged and said that Taylor looked too smart and innocent in the movie. Heh go fig.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay woke up to the 'thump' of the wheels on concrete. They had landed. She shook the other two next to her awake.

"Wake up! We're here! Gather up all your stuff," she said grabbing her duffel bags.

"Whoa! Talk about a butt cramp!" Taylor exclaimed rubbing her sore bottom. Gabriella yawned while stretching and checked her watch. 4:45. As the three of the girls walked out of the plane, Sharpay looked around.

"Oh, look! There's our ride!" She pointed to a man in a fancy black tuxedo waving a sign above his head that read, Racergals.

"Always pre-arrange – and check that it's spelled correctly," Sharpay said. They walked in a royal glide up t the man.

"Ah! Are you Sharpay? What a pleasure!" the man exclaimed in a British accent to Gabriella. She giggled.

"No sir. I'm Gabriella. This is Sharpay and our other friend, Taylor," she said pointing to each one as she did so.

"Miss Sharpay! So sorry, um, yes! Oh! Almost forgot! I am Russell, your driver," Russell said nervously. "Better wear sunblock! It's going to be in the nineties today." He winked at the three of them as they giggled. Russell led the girls out to a white limo and carefully placed their bags in the trunk. The girls got into the car. The leather seats were comfy, and the Hilary Duff songs that blasted out of the speakers vibrated the floor.

"So, how did you guys sleep?" Sharpay asked Gabriella and Taylor.

"Fine. Taylor although was snoring so that only I could hear," Gabriella said teasingly. Taylor glared at her.

"Well, I slept really well. I slept with the stars!" Taylor exclaimed dramatically.

"What?" the other two girls asked in unison.

"Can't a girl dream?" They laughed hysterically until they reached their hotel.

"The L.A. Plaza Hotel – at it's very best!" Russell said handing them their bags.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Sharpay handed Russell a twenty dollar bill, and followed Taylor and Gabriella (who were wandering off) into the lobby. It was crowded with all sorts of busy people, directors, stars, as though a normal day.

"No, I said a spa treatment at Voila, not at some hair salon! (pause) I don't care if Beyonce goes there!" yelled a blond, teenage-looking, skinny girl that rushed past. Taylor's jaw dropped open.

"Oh - my - gosh!" she practically screamed. "Paris Hilton!" The other two girls looked annoyed.

"Taylor, get a grip! We're in L.A.! You're gonna see a lot more of this!" Gabriella said while Sharpay agreed by nodding. Taylor blushed, making her already dark skin even darker, and nodded.

"I know, it's just so cool!" she squealed. The girls approached the check in desk. The counter was a skyscraper to them.

"Yes? Did you lose your mother?" the lady asked in a sarcastic sweet voice.

"Actually, no, we're checking in. Try the name 'Evans' please!" Sharpay gave the orders like she had said it before. The lady raised her eyebrows, looking at the girls suspiciously.

"Two forty-nine," she said. Sharpay gave the lady her visa. As she rang it up, Gabriella and Taylor squealed as Leonardo DiCaprio walked past. The lady returned her card, and gave Sharpay three keys.

"Have a nice day," she heard the lady say. Taylor and Gabriella followed Sharpay to the elevator. It smelled strongly of perfume, and the three girls were relieved when it was their floor. They walked down the wide hallway.

Gabriella and Taylor followed Sharpay to the elevator. It smelled strongly of perfume, and all three girls were relieved when it was their floor. They walked down the wide hallway.

"Four forty - five!" Sharpay exclaimed when they arrived at their door. Their door opened on the first try.

"Whoa! I could fit my room in here at least five times!" Taylor said while Gabriella pointedly stared wide eyed at the room. Sharpay just shrugged. It really was fancy she guessed. Three queen sized beds were each at one corner of the room, and gold curtains hung by the windows.

Gabriella stared out the window, "A perfect view of the beach!"

"- And cute boys!" added Sharpay and Taylor.

They unpacked and put on bikinis.

"It's a great thing that I got a bikini wax! - Painful, but totally worth it!" Sharpay said.

The girls slipped on a pair of matching flip-flops, cute sunglasses, and shorts, and headed to the pool.

In the hallway, one boy said, "Whoa, sweet, LA girls!"

Sharpay batted her eyelashes flirting, but kept on walking. The three girls made their way to the pool, and managed to get a good spot, shielded from the sun by a palm tree. They applied Sharpay's "Banana Boat" sunscreen, layed down their towels, and began sunbathing.

"Hey, maybe we can squeeze in some fun," Sharpay said. "After all, the competition isn't for three days! We might as well relax, you know while we're here and all, and -," she was cut off. Troy Bolton, famous basketball star, cautiously approached them with two of his teammates close behind him. The two were recognized as Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth, two other basketball stars.

"Oh, hi," Sharpay said, smiling.

"Hey, you're sitting on my shirt..." Troy said.

Sharpay frowned. That was not the response she was looking for. She sighed and picked up the white muscle shirt and tossed it to him.

"Thanks," he said. The boys were about to run off but paused and said, "By the way, thanks for acting so cool, you know, not selling my shirt on e-bay or anything, just acting normal. I like that," he smiled at her. He noticed the other two girls, but the one that really caught his eye was the tan skinned girl with black curly hair. He winked at her and ran off. Sharpay sighed and looked at Taylor and Gabriella. Taylor was staring at where the boys where standing mouth open. And Gabriella looked like she was in a daze.

"What were you going to say?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

She snapped out of her daze, "Uh, that, um..." she paused. "Never mind."

"It was only Troy Bolton. He's soooo yesterday, like one year ago, okay? For me, anyway," she looked at her friend knowingly. "I'm interested in Zeke Baylor. I saw him eyeing me just a few minutes ago."

"Sure... whatever," Gabriella said. "Wanna swim?"

"Okay."

"Just no dunking!" Taylor exclaimed.

Taylor and Sharpay ran after Gabriella and jumped in. The cold water felt good against their hot skin. After a good, long two hours, the girls went back to their room.

"I call the shower first!" Taylor yelled running to the bathroom.

"Hey you'll get all the warm water!" Gabriella yelled. Taylor just stuck her tongue out while Sharpay laughed.

"I'm going to the balchony then Gabs, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna watch t.v." Sharpay opened the door to the the balcony and closed it.

Somebody knocked on the door and since Gabriella was the only one technically in the room, she went to open it. When she opened the door, Troy was standing there holding Gabriella's cellphone.

"You left this," he said, giving her the phone.

"Thanks, how did you find it?" Gabriella asked, trying to act normal and calm. Heat was rising to her cheeks.

"I went to ask you your names, but you guys had already left."

"How did you know what room?"

"Oh, I have my ways... so, what's your name? I'd say you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Gabriella blushed.

"Gabriella. My friend with the blond hair is Sharpay, and my other friend was Taylor. Sharpay's a racer- for cars. We're here for a competition."

The conversation was interrupted by a call from the bathroom.

"Who is it, Gabby?" Taylor called, while taking a shower.

"It's Troy," Gabriella called back.

"Hey, Troy!"

"Uh... hi..." he called back awkwardly. "Well, I guess that's my que to go. I'm really busy anyway..." he said sadly. "Later."

"Bye..." she softly called and closed the door, she smiled. She was still wearing the bikini...

Taylor came out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair. Gabriella went in next, and after was Sharpay's turn.

"Today was perfect!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Hey, why don't we order room service?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah!" Taylor agreed.

They ordered shrimp, sparkling cider, ice cream, and strawberries. The day was long , fun and very tiring. They all fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: Sorry if this story is ... not to you're liking. My friend did it, and I'm just putting this story up for her... Thx for reading anywayz!**


End file.
